


Just Another Day on Voyager

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: Written by SCORPIOAnother EM storm in the Delta Quadrant, science experiments gone awry, four people in the captain's ready room -- just another day on Voyager!





	Just Another Day on Voyager

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in April 2001

 

Disclaimer: _TPTB would never have the balls to do this; I sorta wonder where it came from, too. Blame it all on the great international (galactic?) jellyfish conspiracy, jokes about generic Viagra, one strange dream and a need for just plain old hard-core lust right now…_

~*~

"I tell you, doc, the woman is killing me!" whimpered Tom Paris, slumping down onto the biobed behind him in sickbay. "It was tough enough **_before_** she was pregnant, but now… now… I think those Klingon hormones have taken her over. She’s after me night and day… there’s no rest; she’s a wild animal!" His body shifted slightly and stiffly, eliciting more muffled moans.

The doctor shook his head. There was never a dull moment… or one without multiple physical repercussions… with the Paris/Torres relationship. If it wasn’t love bites and contusions with these two lovebirds, it was hairline fractures of clavicles and implants along hairlines! Tom was certainly correct in his assessment of his mate’s insatiable, voracious sexual appetite. It appeared that pregnant Klingons craved only one thing… and it wasn’t pickles and butter-brickle ice cream!

Long, deep wrinkles rippled across the EMH’s smooth forehead as he continued his medical tricorder scan of the younger man’s lower body. "Hmmmm. Well, I must concur with your reported complaints, Mr. Paris. The _spongiosum corposum_ tissue within your penis is definitely showing signs of loss of structural integrity, as well as noticeable indications of decreased excretions by your prostate and Cowper’s glands. Have you had any… um… problems in meeting these… um… increased needs of your wife lately?"

Tom’s sighed, filled with both physical and emotional weariness. "That’s just it, doc," he said, his blue eyes liquid with tears. "For one of the rare times in my life, I’m really having a problem; I just can’t seem to get it up anymore, and this is frustrating B’Elanna more and more! I want to… I always want to… but it just won’t work. I’ve tried all sorts of tricks… and she has, too – but there’s… nothing!" He was almost crying, his words pitiful and poignant. "I feel… I feel like I’m an old man, doc! This can’t be right… I just can’t… can’t… be…"

The EMH shook his head, watching whatever residue of virility Tom had left rapidly deplete second by second; the younger man’s entire body appeared as soft and flaccid as the organ in question.   He wanted to pat Tom with a touch of encouragement, but knew that any physical touch at this point in time would be an act of insult; he pulled back his hand before it made contact. Laying down the tricorder, he leaned down towards Tom, trying to comfort him as best he could. "I’m sure we can work out something, Tom. You… um… relax here for a few moments while I go check out something in my office."

Tom’s body quivered with silent sobs as the doctor walked the short distance to his office. The darkness that hung over him now was worse that any of his penal incarcerations… worse than the trips through the voids… worse than B’Elanna’s darkest moods. He sank deeper and deeper into the mental morass of the nightmare of his failed manhood. Silence overtook the sickbay; the only sounds heard were the erratic inhales and exhales of the helmsman’s tortured breathing.

Suddenly, a piercing cry called him back to life. With the elation of monumental discovery, the EMH called out across the room. "Eureka, Mr. Paris; I think I may have found a solution to your problem! Come here… right now!"

Tom’s body hadn’t quite reached the levels of fervor that the doctor’s voice attained, but he did manage to raise himself and stumble slowly towards the semi-enclosed office area where the EMH looked, with eyes open and wide, at the computer monitor in front of him.

"Here… here’s the answer, Tom!" he cried out with gusto. "Just look at this!"

Tom finally made it the doctor’s side. His rheumy eyes cleared enough to make out a complicated chemical formula that flowed across the screen, its H’s and O’s and N’s and P’s forming long arms wrapped around multiple polygons of carbon configurations. His interest was short lived. "Doc, this doesn’t mean anything to me; you’re the one who knows organic chemistry."

The doctor stood back, a self-satisfied smirk running across his face. "What we’re looking at here, Mr. Paris, is an ancient pharmaceutical formula from the late 20th century on Earth. It was used specifically to overcome erectile dysfunction in males of that era… and apparently met with a great deal of success. It went by the generic name of ‘ _mydixadud_ ’. Perhaps we could replicate some of it and see if it could be of benefit in your particular situation." He scrolled down the page, reading and muttering as he went along. "Yes, yes! I really think we could do this!" He turned to Paris, who was still rather stupefied by the entire scenario.

"Uh… yeah; I guess so, doc." His body seemed to take on a little more life and confidence. "Uh… how soon do you…"

"How soon can I have it ready?" the EMH finished, concluding his absorption of the information on the screen in front of him. "Oh… give me about an hour."

The rejuvenated helmsman breathed a sigh of hope, and Tom’s arms formed a big embrace around the doctor. "Doc, you’re the greatest!"

"Of course I am," the EMH said smugly, while trying to escape Paris’ bear hug.

Life began to reanimate the younger man as he turned to go. "Let me know as soon as the…" He stopped short and turned, his face full of question. "Uh… how is this wonder drug used, doc?"

The doctor was already busily keying in the formula into a program for his medical replicator. "Well, in its original form, it was given as a pill… to be swallowed a prescribed amount of time before anticipated intercourse."

Tom stopped, his earlier glee dissipating quickly, "Uh… I don’t know if that would work in our situation, doc. I mean… when she wants it, she _wants_ it… if you get what I mean. You know… ‘instant gratification’ and all that.

The EMH looked up, nodding as he immediately sensed the problem. "Oh, yes; I do understand what you mean." He leaned close to the screen, running his fingers across the complicated formula, muttering to himself as he went along. Suddenly, he stiffened with enlightenment. "Aha! I’ve found the answer to the problem! I’ll make it into a liquid form… one that can be applied directly to your organ via a fine mist, right before one of your little… um… interludes. It should elicit a rapid response to your needs." He looked up, again, with the self-satisfaction of a Cheshire cat. "How does that sound?"

"Marvelous, doc; you may have saved our marriage!" Tom exclaimed, dancing towards the doors.

"Not to mention the ship," muttered the doctor, returning to his task.

~*~

Naomi Wildman sat on the tall stool, her feet idly tapping its metal rungs, as her dangling legs swung around precariously. Fingertips of her left hand accompanied her feet in their little banal symphony. The pink flesh of her right cheek rested heavily in her right hand; a deep sigh communicated her monotony with the subject at hand.

"Icheb, this is boring. I want to go back to astrometrics; all this life science stuff is stupid. Why do I even have to learn about it?"

The tall young man turned from the monitor screen in front of them, trying to be patient with the girl. "Because we’re going to be back in the Alpha Quadrant soon, and we must make sure that you can fit in with other children your age. The Captain says that all Terran children have a firm grasp of evolutionary comparative anatomy before they are twelve, and you have fallen behind in this area of your studies. Now… come on; let’s go over this one more time." He keyed in some instructions, and the images on the screen scrolled in a rewind fashion in front of them.

"Yuk; these structures disgust me!" Naomi exclaimed as the files began again. "What good is a so-called animal if it can’t play with you? These stupid things without backbones and brains are just… stupid!" She sank back into her chair, folding her arms tightly across her chest, squinching up her face as the files opened.

Icheb sighed, trying to remain patient. "Naomi, everything has a purpose in its given environment. Without all of these ‘stupid’ animals, as you call them, we wouldn’t have a balance in nature. Why don’t you try to understand their purpose from that point of view? Just like each of us here on Voyager has his or her own job in order to make the ship run smoothly, so does every living thing within a biome have its function."

He quickly called up a file on ocean biomes; the monitor filled with a deep blue fluid background, filled with waving plants and colorful swimming creatures.   "See… look here." He pointed to the undulating graceful leaves of a large sea plant. "In an ocean environment, sea kelp forests act as both food and shelter for other living creatures found there." He pointed to several spiny looking creatures clustered within the flowing fronds. "Here… these are call sea urchins…"

"Yuk," Naomi grimaced, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"… and they provide food for these creatures, called otters," Icheb continued, refusing to allow her comments to bother him. "In turn, the remains of the consumed sea urchins are then broken down by bacteria and fungi, releasing minerals and organic substances which then make the sea floor fertile for growth of new kelp plants. See? It’s all a wonderful cycle…"

"Wait a minute!" Naomi cried out, pointing at the screen with sparked curiosity. "Icheb… what’s that?" She leaned into the screen and wildly pointed to a shadowy outline floating in the background of the kelp forest.

Icheb realized that he might have found something to spark the girls’ interest. "That’s what the people on Earth call a jellyfish."

Naomi looked at him blankly. "Is that where Neelix gets that stuff he puts in those peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Naomi asked, her face forming a mask of sudden disgust for something she really liked.

Trying to hide a smile, Icheb continued. "No, no; these creatures are called that because… well, because they wiggle like jelly. I’ve read that they even feel that way, too."

Her gaze was fixed on the animal, gracefully bobbing around in the deep blue waters. It appeared translucent and reflected the rainbows of light changes all around it. Icheb knew that he’d hooked her; now, to set that hook.

"You want to learn more about these creatures?" he asked quietly.

Naomi took on a new enthusiasm. "Oh, yes; let’s they are really… weird! In a pretty way… but weird!"

"So. Weird it is, " Icheb continued, as he called up the file on the creatures.

A schematic diagram of the life form took the place of the live-motion scenario on the screen. Naomi’s expression immediately resumed its former unimpressed demeanor. "I don’t want to look at pictures; I want to see the _real_ thing," she pouted.

Icheb’s patience was running thin; the child was impossible! But then it hit him… use her request as a learning experience… that’s it; that’s what he would do! He turned to the young girl, his eyes beginning to smile as well as his lips. "Naomi… I have an idea. Let’s see if we can figure out how to clone a couple of jellyfish, so that you really can observe them in ‘real life’. What do you say?"

She grabbed ahold of her young tutor. "Oh, yes! Icheb, that would be wonderful! I’ve been wanting to have a pet, and I’m sure my mother wouldn’t mind…"

"Whoa, whoa;" he chortled. "Not so fast! If we do this, we’ll have to keep them in a very controlled environment so that nothing will happen to them. And we’ll want to observe them as how they live. I think we’d have to leave them here in the science lab so that nothing happens to them."

Naomi nodded slowly and silently, realizing that this was true. How else would they be able to justify cloning a living object to the captain? "Okay. But… even if they stay here, they can still be ‘mine’, can’t they?" she chirped.

"I suppose," Icheb smiled back at her. "But… before we approach Capt. Janeway, maybe we’d better learn a little more about jellyfish, so that she knows how important this ‘observation’ is going to be."

Naomi nodded her understanding. "Okay. Let’s see what these animals are all about."

Icheb called up the schematic screen again and started pointing out the remarkable structure in front of them. He took on the persona of teacher again, but conveyed the information as a painting of words.

"The jellyfish are in a group of animals called the _cnidaria_ …"

"What does that mean?"

"It comes from an ancient Terran language called Greek, and means ‘sea nettle’," Icheb answered.

"Nettle? Isn’t that a plant that has little prickly things on it?" Naomi asked.

Icheb nodded. "Yes… and you’ll find out why the jellyfish has such a name in a minute." He pointed to the central umbrella-like structure in the middle. "This part of the animal is called the _medusa_ , and it contains all of the organs necessary fro the animal to live."

"Where’s the brain?" Naomi asked.

"It doesn’t have a brain," Icheb answered.

"Then how can it think? How does it know what to do?"

Icheb sighed. "That’s why we have to study all animals in an evolutionary sequence, Naomi. The reason is…"

"Does it eat? Where’s the jelly? Can it have babies?" Her questions were coming fast and furious.

"Yes, it eats." He pointed to the central area on the bottom side of the ‘umbrella’. "Here’s where its mouth is located… right here in the middle." He then traced along the long thin appendages that hung down from the umbrella-like medusa. "And these are called the ‘tentacles’… they’re sort of like arms all the way around the medusa and use them to swoop food into the mouth area."

"Isn’t that kind of hard to do? Those arms don’t look strong enough to scoop up food," the girl commented.

"Ah… that’s where the ‘nettle’ part comes in," continued Icheb. "Within the tentacles are thousands of microscopic stinging cells called _cnidocytes_ that work like tiny harpoons for the jellyfish. When ‘food’ is close by, they can shoot out these stinging cells, snagging them in their prey, and pulling it back towards its mouth. If they prey is to big to pull back – say you were in the water around it and it thought maybe you’d be good food – which you aren’t, by the way – the stinging cells would do just that: sting you."

"And then… what happens with the jelly?"

"Well, the jelly isn’t really jelly, but a thick layer of loosely-packed cells which have a substance that holds them together that gives it the jelly like appearance. Within this thick layer, you can find the organs of the jellyfish: the gut; the gonads…"

"Gonads?" she asked.

"The sex organs," he stated.

"Oh… then they _can_ have babies!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, they can have babies," he answered. Now… let’s look up the DNA codes for this group of animals and see if they are approved for duplication within our replicating capabilities.

"Okay!" Naomi said, jumping up from her chair. "Let’s go ask the Captain!"

A few minutes later, the two young people had set up an appointment to speak with Captain Janeway, who gave her blessing to cloning a few jellyfish as an ‘educational observation situation’. They began their research for the cloning process and proceeded with the experiment.

~*~

Janeway’s comm badge buzzed. "Janeway here," she responded.

"Captain," Chakotay’s voice stated, "We’ve located a rather large area of electromagnetic flux about a million kilometers ahead. It seems to be composed of patterns of very short, powerful waves, with a lot of combined beta and gamma radiation. It appears to be coming from an ionic storm about two light years away."

"Any way of avoiding it?" she asked.

"Negative; it’s going to be on top of us pretty quickly."

"Predicted effects?"

"Some physical turbulence, due to force field waves, and possibly some disruption to systems sensitive to wavelengths of this size."

"What about us… the crew?"

"We should be all right, provided we’re all up to-date-with our radiation protection."

"B’Elanna? Should she have some extra protection?"

"I’ve already contacted her, and she’s going to sequester herself in a radiation safe-room."

"All right. I guess we just warn everyone to brace for some impact, and ride it out."

"Affirmative," he answered. "I’ll notify everyone."

~*~

The first officer made a ship-wide announcement, recommending cessation of any and all physical activities for the expected 2.7 minutes of passing through the flux. Impact was expected in thirteen minutes.

In sickbay and the science lab, the doctor and Icheb and Naomi were working on their respective duplication processes. Nearly all work had been completed on each of the projects; information had been entered into the bio-neural circuitry of the ships’ replicator system, and all that was left was to call up the results of their experiments. However, not wanting to be caught holding the resulting products of their formulations just as the turbulent surges hit, they sat back to wait until Voyager sailed into calmer space.

Right on schedule, at the estimated time of impact, the full force of the flux hit the ship, buffeting everyone within with a rolling tide of ebbs and flows. Three minutes later, all was back to normal, and all activities resumed. Nothing had changed… except for the mutation of several DNA structures floating around within the bio-neural packs… creating a new product that contained the codes for Terran jellyfish and an organic pharmaceutical substance called _mydixadud_.

~*~

The alpha shift concluded for the day, with nothing more of note after the turbulence of the storm. Tom Paris was on the turbolift, headed back to the morbid atmosphere of his quarters when the doctor’s voice summoned him on his comm badge.

"Mr. Paris, I’m sorry for the delay in your request; I’ve had a rash of gastrointestinal problems all day long… probably from that _byrwoojian_ stew of Neelix’ from last night’s meal."

Paris chuckled. "That’s okay, doc; I’m just getting off my duty shift. Don’t think there would have been any need for it on the bridge." He laughed to himself, imagining what a scene _that_ would have created! "I’ll be right there."

The EMH was waiting for him when he arrived, holding up a pressurized vial containing his aphrodisiacal concoction. "I think this is just what the doctor ordered," he smirked, giggling slightly at his weak pun. "Now… all you have to do is give yourself a quick spray on the desired area,,, and you should be up and growing in no time."

Tom took the proffered potion. "Thanks, doc. I hope the next time you see me, it’ll be for ordinary, post-coital injuries.

"I’m sure," the doctor snorted as the young man left.

Once more on the turbolift, Tom began whistling happily at the prospect of regained virility. Life would be back to normal.

His comm badge buzzed again. _What now_? he thought. He immediately heard the captain’s voice.

"Tom, I know that you just got off duty, but I need to see you right now."

"Can’t it wait?" he asked plaintively.

"Well, possibly; but there are a few questions about some readings we had during the storm and I’d like your input so we can put the whole episode to rest. It shouldn’t take much time. I’ve just compared your report with that from astrometrics and there are a few details that don’t quite match. Chakotay is with me right now; in fact, he’s the one who brought the discrepancies to my attention. He saw some indications of unexplained maneuvers of the ship while we were inside the EM streams. I’m calling in Seven, too."

"I’m on my way," he answered, hoping his voice didn’t sound too halfhearted. "Computer… bridge," he sighed heavily.

He walked the distance across the bridge from the turbolift, glancing at the fresh faces of the beta shift crew. Halfway across, he heard the turbolift doors open and Seven appeared. He turned and waited for her to join him.

"Any idea what this is all about?" he asked her.

"I believe that the Captain is concerned about the integrity of the ship during the storm. She wishes to review your flight data regarding the wave dispersement with my data from astrometrics," she responded coolly, her eyes wandering to the vial enclosed in his hand, her Borg eyebrow raising with inquiry. "You are carrying a medication dispenser; are you ill? Is the lieutenant all right?"

His face flushed briefly. "Uh… yeah; everything’s okay. It’s… it’s just a… um… vitamin enhancement."

"I see," she nodded, satisfied with the answer.

They buzzed their presence at the captain’s ready room doors and Janeway admitted them. "Come in, people. I’m sure we can resolve these problems in quick order and then we can get back to what we were doing shortly." She was seated at her desk, with Chakotay standing behind her to the left. "Come join us."

The two younger staff members walked over to her desk area. Seven sauntered to the left of Chakotay, while Tom went to the right of the seated Janeway. The older woman held a padd filled with calculations that she was studying. "It seems that a very narrow band of the electromagnetic waves were absorbed into something on the ship during our interlude with the flux. Tom, did you notice any instability with handling the ship at this time?"

"No more than any other storm." He looked at her, his face full of puzzlement. "Do you think there’s some damage we don’t know about?"

Seven held out the padd she had brought with her. "Captain, from what I can tell, the energy waves were absorbed mainly by bio-neural packs. I don’t know if this affects all of them or if it occurred in only an isolated number. However, I do not believe they would be affected, as the buffering agents within the packs should prevent any repercussions. However, if there were any active replication occurring at the exact time we were within the flux, those products might have been damaged."

Janeway looked up, pondering her thoughts. I really can’t think of anything that would have been going on; we asked everyone to sit back and brace for the impact of the force field."

"I haven’t heard of any ill effects," Chakotay countered. "I guess we’ll just have to wait and see if anyone reports anything out of the ordinary."

"Agreed," she sighed, sinking back into her chair and waving them off. "I’m sorry to have called you folks in for nothing; I just get a little bit concerned when we see anything out the ordinary. Dismissed."

Seven turned to leave, forgetting her padd, still on the captain’s desk. Tom leaned forward to pick it up for her. The flat rectangle was on the far side of the desk, where Chakotay had been looking at her report. The reach was quite a stretch, with Janeway’s monitor screen on the desk providing an awkward obstacle to his non-reaching left arm. The unwieldy reach precipitated a slight slip in his footing and his left elbow sharply hit the desk surface with a loud ‘crack’. Nervous responses jerked his arm and hand by reflex and he lost his grip on the precious pressurized container he was holding. In a frantic grab for the vial, which was quickly rolling towards the edge of the desk, he managed to hit and release the spray button. Immediately, the vaporized contents spewed forth, catching Janeway and Chakotay in the broad fan of its spray.

Panicked, he grabbed again for the rolling phial, finally catching it before it fell to the floor. However, residue spray coated the container, creating a gelatinous, sticky surface. His hands quickly became coated with the repulsive substance and, in his panic to free himself from its grasp, he managed to hit the release valve again. The resulting spray dispensed another massive dose of its contents, this time catching Seven and himself in its misty veil, its strong pressure directing the contents on them from head to thigh.

Capt. Janeway was trying to brush it the residue off her, but soon discovered that it didn’t brush off very well; its jellylike substance was oozing and sticky. In fact, by attempting to rub it off, it only became more of a sticky liquid, and it was rapidly forming a slick layer all over her and her uniform. She backed away from her desk, trying to give herself more room to move, "Mr. Paris, what the hell is this?" She began walking quickly to the upper level of the room, where there was a decanter of water on the low table in from of a sofa.

"I’m sorry, Captain; this isn’t the way it was supposed be…"Paris pleaded, following after her to the upper level.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the desk, Seven stood in innocent bewilderment at the situation. "I am very uncomfortable, Mr. Paris," Seven whimpered, her silvery jumpsuit now covered with a thin layer of the resulting goo, her smooth hair a gleaming helmet against her head, also covered with the substance. "I am in need of a thorough cleansing," she continued, pathetically.

"We **_all_** are, Seven," Janeway cried out impatiently. "Come on over here; let’s see if we can wash it off."

Seven followed Janeway, all the while trying to rub the offensive stuff off her clinging uniform, only to find that it was seeping through the porous stretch material and coming into contact with her skin beneath.

As she continued her trek to the table with its water pitcher, Janeway called out over her shoulder to Chakotay. "There are some disposable tissues in the drawer of that table, Chakotay. Could you get some for us and see if we can get this cleaned up?"

"I’m on it," the first officer answered, pulling out the drawer of the indicated small table even as she spoke. He grabbed a few of the tissues and started rubbing at the offensive substance, which ran all the way down the front of his uniform.

Tom had borne the brunt of the two discharges of the vial’s contents. He felt his body going into a state of shock as the thick, clammy substance quickly seeped into the layers of his uniform… shock, and then a tingling numbness, a feeling that cold fire was ripping through his body, pinpointing specific areas, allowing his mind to think of nothing else.   He found his eyes focusing on something in front of him, intent on watching and becoming mesmerized as the motion became a siren call… an invitation… summoning a primal need. His face flushed; his mind could think of nothing else.

There… in front of him… moving ever so seductively… was the rounded derriere of his captain. Churning and rotating, their soft flesh burning its message to him from underneath its concealing black fabric covering… summoning his ravished, dormant manhood, its wordless song calling him to life like a charmer bids his trained snake. He had to have it… he had to invade the secret chambers within that flesh. His hands reached out, grabbing Kathryn Janeway’s swiveling hips as she bent into position to pick up the decanter of water on the low table in front of her. His large hands stilled her movement, pushing her back towards the handrail that marked the step down from the upper part of the room to her desk area.

Janeway’s mind likewise became clouded to her surroundings and her purposed task. As she reached down for the container she originally sought, she became aware only of the hands that were grabbing her, clutching her with searing heat. She moaned, feeling a long-forgotten warmth surge throughout her, strange and pleasant, mingling with the wetness of the sticky fluid covering her. Her hands reached out, not for the pitcher, but for the front of her uniform; she was stifling; she had to get out of it! The hands holding and propelling her sensed what she was trying to do; and, in tandem movement, his hands joined hers in pulling down the oppressive trousers of her uniform.

In the midst of their heated actions, they failed to see the tall lithesome Borg coming up to the upper level. In their altered states, they ran into the poor woman, knocking her to the floor, oblivious to her presence. She, like Janeway, suddenly became desperate in wanting to rid herself of the confines of her clothing. She sprawled on the floor, her body straddled by the other two, as she clawed at the tight fabric, grabbing and ripping and pulling it off of her pale skin, panting as a strange new sensation rapidly surged though her body, muscles from deep inside contracting and releasing, taking her into a state of dizziness. It seemed unpleasant but not unpleasant; a discomfort that gave a strange satisfaction. She curled up on the floor, trying to protect herself from the fumbling bodies now directly over her, but wanting to release the rising heat and pressure she felt within herself.

Tom freed Janeway from the stumbling block of her trousers. With one large hand, he bent her over the handrail; with the other, he swiftly released his now very firm, elongated and ready dick. In the drugged hallucination of his mind, the long organ glowed with a deep rosiness he had never seen before. He was being drawn to her like a divining rod reaches out for water. Her rounded narrow buttocks shone, coated by a film of the glistening goo that covered all of them now… slick and wet and inviting. He could think of nothing else. In one massive move, he entered her from behind, sighing into her readiness, warm and hot and cold and slick. His long organ slammed into her up to its hilt, her waiting chamber equally ready and accommodating. Again and again, he pulled back and entered, slipping and sliding into her with the ease of a well oiled piston rod.

As the scene on the upper platform unfolded, Chakotay forgot what Janeway had asked him for. His eyes became glued to her face, peering at him from over the rail. Her visage glowed with heat and passion, entranced in the overwhelming lust and desire rapidly rising inside her. Her eyes alternated being open wide with sexual fervor and closing tightly to allow her to escape to her own private pleasures. Her mouth was open, lips moist and soft, richer and fuller than he ever could remember them… lips silently crying out for him, begging for him, wanting him. Yes… finally… that’s what she wanted; he knew it!

He shook the exasperating tissues from his hands, but they tenaciously clung to the sticky layer on his skin. His coated hands grappled with his trousers as he pulled at them, wanting to free himself from their encumberment.   The heat was searing; he felt himself full and erect, almost painful with engorgement, all of his actions being directed by some unknown instinct and urge. He felt his throbbing member plead… just as she was pleading for him. He grabbed a chair close to him and pushed it with one hand as he stripped himself of the offensive clothing smothering him with the other one. He placed the chair right in front of her, and, climbing up, sought to fill those inviting lips with the gift he offered. With one hand, he reached out for her shoulder, steadying her thrashing movements, crooning to her to accept him. His other hand rolled over the hot smooth surface of his burning organ, guiding it to her awaiting orifice. As he slid into her, her lips encompassed his firm flesh, moaning with a long suppressed delight and desire, her tongue welcoming him with loving caresses, wanting him deep and within her. She reached out, her hand covering his, massaging the glistening shaft as it continued its rhythmic thrusts.

Paris’ movements elicited the inner fluids of Janeway’s rapture to flow and mingle with the gelatinous coating that prepared her passages. Soon, the heavy drops oozed out of their enclosure, and began yielding to the artificial gravity of the ship, breaking free of the surface tension of her voluptuous body tissues. As the droplets grew, Seven’s eyes fixed upon their glistening roundness. The droplets formed like ripe berries, waiting to be plucked and devoured, hanging heavily on it fleshy arbor right above the blonde woman’s head. She raised her shoulders slightly from their prone position on the floor underneath Janeway’s straddling legs. The rich moisture was so tempting… so inviting. She reached up to surface of the swollen red lips, wanting to pluck their treasure as her own.   While still allowing Tom his heated thrusts, she gently parted the older woman’s nether lips, eager to gain access to what she knew she wanted. She stretched her long body more and more, the muscles in her alabaster neck growing into a taut tower, her tongue reaching out like a flagstaff on top of that tower, meeting the first droplet just as it fell.   Rich and velvety, she allowed her first taste to roll around on her tongue, delighting in its musky saltiness and gelatinous texture, suddenly addicted to its savor.

With her second sampling, she allowed her tongue more access to the warm flesh. From within the soft fullness above, her long muscular tongue came upon a small nub of hardened tissue, like a smooth stone sticking up from a path. An urge swept through her to grasp this nub with her lips and allow her tongue to play along its surfaces, rolling it and kneading it – it just seemed the right thing to do. She could hear increased moans from the older woman above her, like a muffled cry in the distance, as she continued. The accompanying thrusts from Paris’s pillar of flesh became more and more rapid.

She suddenly felt a warm surge from her own blossoming nether lips, an itch that needed to be tended. With her free hand, she sought out the demanding prickle, reaching out her long fingers to soothe it. Ah; that was better; the rubbing felt good! Her fingers, now slickened by the mingled fluids, slid further into her opening, seeming to search for a deeper need… a thirst that needed to be quenched. Deeper and deeper she probed, until she found the small place that twinged and ached. Harder and harder she rubbed until she felt her entire body tense, pulled to the limits of her endurance, crying out for something… something…

Her cry wasn’t the only one. In one synchronous and glorious climax, four voices harmonized in a final chord. Seven screamed her release, slumping to the floor as Paris’ final plunge poured forth the climax of his long-pending orgasm. He caught the captain in his arms as her body succumbed to the liberation of her long years of sexual suppression. Chakotay groaned, his exhausted member with its contents now discharged, slipping from in between Janeway’s lips. She moaned with satisfaction, licking her lips as she and Paris fell to the floor. Chakotay slumped forward, his upper body slipping under the handrail and joining the suddenly silent trio on the upper level.   Their stilled bodies became a rounded mound of naked flesh and rent garments; the room was redolent with the thick, heavy aura of sweat and spent sex.

~*~

Back in the science lab, Icheb and Naomi raced over to the replicator, awaiting materialization of their requested cnidarian specimens. The barely subliminal hum, signaling the imminent appearance of their results, rang in their ears. The bright sizzle of the electromagnetic reconstruction sparked in front of their eyes, and soon, the shadowy image of the specimen container and its contents solidified in front of them.

"Request complete," the computer said. They looked at what was on the replicator shelf in front of them. The specimen container, about thirty centimeters tall and fifteen centimeters in diameter, appeared on the flat surface. It contained a slightly bluish liquid, but that was all; there were no ghostly forms of their quest.

"Where are the jellyfish?" Naomi whined pathetically. "I don’t see any jellyfish in there."

Icheb shook his head. "No, it doesn’t look like it. Maybe we made some errors in our calculations; I guess we should check it out."

Naomi quickly reached towards the heavy cylinder, its contents precariously close to overflowing the confines of its tight lid.

"No! Don’t do that, Naomi," the youth responded, pulling back her hands. "We’ve got to move this carefully, so that it doesn’t spill." She silently acknowledged his older judgment and withdrew her hands, allowing his larger ones to encircle the jar containing the unknown substance and carry it over to the large counter surface. He settled it into place and turned to Naomi. "Would you please get the bio-spectrometer for me? That should allow us to analyze what we have here."

"I don’t think we have one here right now," Naomi answered. "I’ll go to sickbay and see if the doctor has one."

Icheb nodded his endorsement to her suggestion and she ran out of the lab, thrilled with the thought of further investigation of their product.

As the doors to the science lab closed, Icheb carefully popped off the lid from the container, eager to get a closer look at the strange substance that made up its contents. A few drops of the viscous material sloshed on to his hands, rapidly coating them with a slick gelatinous layer.

A warm sensation began flowing through his body, and his mind quickly forgot its focus. All he could dwell upon was a rapidly progressing tension he was feeling… heat surging throughout… a certain need… desire. His skin felt slick and smooth, covered with the mysterious material. All he could think of was one person, and he _had_ to see her… _now_. His hand flew up to his comm badge, his pleading voice calling out with urgency.

"Seven, I need you right now… in the science lab!"  
  
---


End file.
